bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake Bild:Hatakekakashi2.jpg Profil Alter: 37 Jahre Geburtstag: 15. September Vater: Sakumo Hatake (tot) Mutter: unbekannt Informationen Rang: Seishin/Jounin früher Anbu Besonderheit: Seishin-Captain Clan: keinen Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konoha Gakure Team: Seishin Allgemein Kakashi ist eigentlich ein recht fröhlicher Mann, bleibt jedoch in Kämpfen kühl, um sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Kakashi pflegt eine Rivalität mit Maito Gai, wobei er diese jedoch nicht so wirklich ernst nimmt, da er Gai mehr als eine Art Freund ansieht. Kakashi hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, notorisch zu spät zu kommen. Das liegt an seinen morgentlichen Besuchen am Grab seines verstorbenen besten Freundes Obito Uchiha, wo er stets in ernster Stille seinen Respekt entbietet. Gleichzeitig übernahm Kakashi so die Eigenschaft des genannten Freundes, der selbst immer zu spät zu kam (vgl. Shikamarus Rauchen nach dem Ableben Asumas). Als Kakashi noch sehr jung war, brachte sich sein Vater selbst um, da dieser sich während einer wichtigen Mission entschied, seine Teammitglieder zu retten anstatt die Mission zu beenden. Dadurch wurde er vom ganzen Dorf als Angsthase angesehen. Er entschied sich für den Freitod, anstatt in Unehre weiterzuleben. Durch dieses Ereignis bekam Kakashi früh den Eindruck, es sei das wichtigste, die Regeln der Ninja zu befolgen und die Mission zu beenden anstatt seinen Teammitgliedern zu helfen. Dadurch glich er in seiner Kindheit in mehreren Punkten Sasuke Uchiha, auch er suchte nach Stärke, um seine vermeindliche Schwächen auszumerzen. Kakashi wurde vom Minato Namikaze dem späteren 4. Hokage ausgebildet, zusammen mit Obito Uchiha und Rin. Mit 13 Jahren wurde er bereits zum Rang eines Jo-Nin befördert. Am selben Tag an dem Kakashi Jo-Nin wurde, bekamen er und der Rest seines Teams den Auftrag eine Brücke des Feindes zu zerstören, da sich Konohagakure und Iwagakure gerade im Krieg befanden. Während dieser Mission setzte Kakashi zum ersten Mal das Chidori, damals noch als Raikiri bekannt, da er mit Chidori einmal einen Blitz gespalten hat, ein. Im Laufe der Mission teilte sich das Team auf. Minato Namikaze, ihr Seinsei und der spätere Yondaime Hokage, ging alleine einem separaten Ziel nach, während Kakashi den Rest des Teams weiter Richtung Brücke führte. Auf den Weg dorthin wurden sie von Iwanins angegriffen, die Rin zwecks Verhör gefangen nahmen. Während Kakashi an der eigentlichen Mission unabhängig des Zwischenfalls festhalten will, setzt sich Obito vehement für Rins Rettung ein, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Obito macht sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen, nachdem er Kakashi sagte, dass sein Vater Sakumo Hatake ein wahrer Held sei, da er seine Kameraden gerettet hatte, anstatt die Mission stur fortzuführen. Bei einem Kampf zwischen Obito Uchiha und den Iwa Ninjas, die Rin gefangen hielten, wirft sich Kakashi im letzten Moment zwischen die Fronten, was ihn sein linkes Auge kostet. Im weiteren Verlauf setzt Obito zum ersten Mal die Macht seines Sharingans frei; gemeinsam gelingt es Obito und Kakashi, Rin zu befreien. Als die drei von Kakkou mit Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi (ine Technik, bei der das Opfer unter Felsen begraben wird) angegriffen wurden, rettete Obito Kakashi das Leben, indem er seinen Freund aus der Schusslinie brachte, wodurch er aber selbst zum Opfer der Geröllmassen wurde. Obitos rechte Körperhälfte wurde komplett von Steinen bedeckt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er tot sein würde. Im vollen Bewusstsein bald zu sterben, gab Obito Rin den Auftrag, Kakashis verletztes Auge durch seins zu ersetzen - als nachträgliches Geschenk für Kakashis Beförderung zum Jo-Nin. Auf diese Weise würde er ein Teil seines besten Freundes sein und ihm ein Leben lang helfen können, so Obito. Mit der Macht des Sharingans konnte Kakashi sein Chidori endlich kampftauglich machen und damit kämpfen, bis Rin mit einem besonderen Kunai, das der spätere Yondaime Hokage Kakashi zu Beginn der Mission geschenkt hatte, den Yondaime ruft, der sich mit seiner besonderen Fähigkeit zu diesen Kunai teleportieren kann. Er besiegt schließlich die Gegner und rettet Kakashi und Rin. Obito wurde vollständig verschüttet. Obwohl Kakashi nicht vom Uchiha-Clan abstammt, ist er in der Lage das Sharingan zu benutzen, auch wenn es ihn eine große Menge Chakra kostet. Dies wird ihm durch das künstlich eingesetzte linke Auge seines ehemaligen Teamkollegen Obito Uchiha ermöglicht. In Naruto Shippuden ist es Kakashi sogar gelungen ein Form des Mangekyou Sharingan zu erlernen, ohne seinen besten Freund zu töten. Mit diesem Sharingan ist er in der Lage, ein Tor zu einer anderen Dimension zu öffnen und seinen Gegner dorthin zu schicken. Dass allerdings verbraucht so viel Chakra, dass Kakashi wenn er es zweimal benutzt sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Dieser Angriff ist bei seinem ersten Auftreten im Manga noch nicht voll ausgereift, sodass Kakashi eine im Verhältnis zu Itachi lange Vorbereitungszeit benötigt und auch die Zielgenauigkeit auch noch nicht den Wünschen des Anwenders entspricht. Um seine Form des Mangekyou Sharingan zu bilden, muss Kakashi ein Handzeichen vor dem entsprechenden Auge halten. Kakshis Geschwindigkeit im Formen von Handsiegeln nimmt drastisch zu, was zweifelsohne auf eine enorme Verbesserung seiner Ninjutsu Fähigkeiten schließen lässt. Des weiteren hat es Kakashi auf eine noch nicht erwähnte Art und Weise geschafft, eine eigene Form des Mangekyou Sharingan zu kreieren bei dem man nicht seinen besten Freund töten muss (weil dieser ja schon tot ist). In Naruto Shippuden ist Kakashis Fokus nach dem Treffen von Naruto und Sasuke auf Narutos Training gelegt. Er bringt ihm den Umgang mit den verschiedenen Chakraelementen bei und wie er seine Schattenklone effizienter nutzen kann. Der Umgang mit den Elementen soll Naruto helfen, das Rasengan zu vollenden, was weder Kakashi selbst noch der Erfinder des Rasengan, der Yondaime Hokage, geschafft hat. Da es allerdings zu lange dauern würde, schlägt er Naruto vor, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einzusetzen, da die dann jeder für sich tranieren können, damit sich das Traning beschleunigt. Jeder der Klone macht selbstständig Fortschritte; wird ein Klon aufgelöst, geht sein gesammeltes Wissen auf den Anwender über. Nur durch den enormen Vorrat an Chakra durch den Kyuubi, ist es Naruto möglich, diese Form des Trainings durchzustehen. Auf diese Art verkürzt sich die Trainingszeit von einigen Jahren auf etwa 24 Stunden. Entwicklung Nach dem Tod von Tsunade sollte zunächst Kakashi Rokudaime-sama ...sprich der 6te Hokage von Konoha Gakure werden, doch wurde er durch eine List Nagi Hyuugas von diesem Posten verdrängt. Das selbe galt für Shidaime, dem 7ten Hokagen, wo Kakashi wieder vorgeschlagen wurde, aber aufgrund widriger Umstände nicht genommen wurde. Auch bei der Diskussion, wer nun der Yattsudaime sprich dr 8te Hokage werden sollte fiel Kakashis Name, doch lehnte er ab und schlug Kogoro Sarutobi vor, da er meinte das es diesmal einen besseren Kandidaten gäbe. Er wurde einer von Bosekis wichtigsten Männern und wurde für viele Einzelmissionen eingeteilt, wo seine Fähigkeiten gebraucht wurden. Später, als er eigentlich ein neues Team übernehmen sollte, hatte sich der Hokage umentschieden und Kakashi zum Captain der Seishin erklärt. Dieser Aufgabe geht Kakashi bis heute nach. Seishin Captain Kakashi ist Captain der Seishin und somit einer der Anführer der Jounin Konohas, deren Hauptaugenmerk die Verteidigung Konohas vor S-Rang Kriminellen wie den Akatsuki ist. Meistens sieht man ihn mit Ronin zusammen. Kakashi und Sanji Nach einer unfreiwilligen Auseinandersetzung mit Sanji Mao hätte Kakashi beinahe sein Leben verloren. Neben einer mehr als gefährlichen Attacke, die Kakashis Innere Organe allesamt verletzten, riss ihm Sanji auch noch sein Sharinganauge raus. Mit Glück und viel mühe gelang es den Eliteheilern Konohas Kakashis Leben zu retten und zweien davon sogar sein Auge wiederherzustellen. Techniken Kakashi Hatake ist einer der talentiertesten Ninja überhaupt. Neben seiner Intelligenz und seiner guten Chakrakontrolle beherrscht er sehr viele Ninjutsu, da er jedes Element kontrollieren kann. Desweiteren ist er auch ein nicht zu verachtender Genjutsu Anwender und auch im Nahkampf sprich Taijutsu kann er sich mit den stärkeren Gegnern messen. Kakashi ist ein Gegner den man nie unterschätzen darf, da er über all diese bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten hinaus noch sein Sharingan hat. Taijutsu : Sennen Goroshi ~~ Tausendjähriger Schmerz ~~ Konoha Reppū ~~Konoha Sturm ~~ Konoha Senpū ~~Konoha Wirbelwind ~~ Kage Buyō ~~Schatten des tanzenden Blattes ~~ Konoha Gōriki Senpū ~~ Konohas starker Wirbelwind ~~ Konoha Shōfū ~~ Konohas steigender Wind ~~ Omote Renge ~~ Vorwärts Lotus ~~ Hachimon Tonko ~~Acht inneren Tore~~ (2 oder mehr?) Genjutsu: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ~~ Höllenvision ~~ Magen: Jubaku Satsu ~~ Baumfessel des Todes ~~ Magen: Kikidásu no Jutsu ~~ Jutsu der Ausfragung ~~ Nehan Shoja no Jutsu ~~ Tempel von Nirvana ~~ Ninjutsu: Kuchiyose Tobidougu ~~Waffenbeschwörung~~ Shunshin no Jutsu ~~ Körperflimmern ~~ Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikations Shuriken ~~ Kanashibari no Jutsu ~~ Temporäre Paralyse ~~ Kuchiyose no Jutsu ~~ Beschwörung ~~ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Schattenreplikation ~~ Bunshin Daibakuha ~~ Große Klon Explosion ~~ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Shurikenschattenreplikation ~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Rasengan Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Massenschattenreplikation ~~ Kawara Shuriken ~~ Ziegel Shuriken ~~ Ayatsuito no Jutsu ~~ Fadentechnik ~~ Jigaku no Jutsu ~~ Zeitmanipulation ~~ Kai ~~ Entzauberung ~~ Kyuubi Chakra-Versiegelung (namenlos) Fuuja Houin ~~ Fluchversiegelung~~ Jutsu des Feuerelementes: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ~~Großer Feuerball ~~ Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu ~~ Feuerphönix ~~ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu ~~ Feuerdrache ~~ Katon: Karyûheki no Jutsu ~~ Feuerlagerwand ~~ Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu ~~ Feuerdrachenbombe ~~ Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu ~~ Feuerdrachen Flammenprojektile ~ Jutsu des Donnerelementes: Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi ~~ Blitzrüstung ~~ Raiton: Raikyu no Jutsu~~ Blitzball ~~ Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba ~~ Donnerreißzahn ~~ Raiton: Rairyuheki no Jutsu~~ Donnerwand ~~ Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu ~~ Donnerdrachenbombe ~~ Raiton: Raitama no Jutsu ~~ Kugelblitz ~~ Jutsu des Wasserelementes: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu ~~ Nebel~~ Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ~~Wasserreplikation ~~ Suiton: Kaihodan no Jutsu ~~ Druckkanone ~~ Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu ~~ Wasserreißzahn ~~ Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu ~~ Wasserlagerwand ~~ Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu ~~ Haiprojektil ~~ Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu ~~ Wasserdrachenbombe ~~ Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ~~ Großer Wasserfall~~ Jutsu des Erdelementes: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu no Jutsu~~ Innere Enthauptung ~~ Kyuichose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu ~~ Aufspüren ~~ Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu ~~ Erddrachbombe~~ Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu~~ Erdwand ~~ Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi no Jutsu~~ Felsdepornierung ~~ Jutsu des Windelementes: Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu ~~ Großer Durchbruch ~~ Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu no Jutsu ~~ Schneidender Wirbelwind ~~ Fuuton: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu ~~ Großer Wirbelwind~~ Sharingan: Mangekyou Sharingan: Susanno eigene Jutsu: Chidori ~~Tausend Vögel~ Raikiri ~~Blitzstoß~~ Dai Raikiri ~~doppelter Blitzstoß~~